borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearl and Orange weapons for dupes! (xbox 360)
I'm Looking for: *Crimson reaper with above 120 damg. / good rof. / good mag *Jakobs Shotty with above 410x12 damg. / good rof. / good scope *Crimson nidhogg with above 2600 damg. / good rof. *Cyclobs with above 900 damg. (prefferably atlas pearl) *Ogre with above 355 damg. (prefferably atlas pearl) *Pearl havoc with above 330 damg. / 12.5 rof. / good mag. *Orion with above 800 damg. / 2.7 rof. / good mag. / x4 shock / nice shiny gold plating *Anarchy with above 200x4 damg. / 13.8 rof. / good mag. *Crimson Destroyer with above 300 damg. / 15.0 rof. / good mag, *Blast/detonating hammer with above 260x7 damg. / 1.6 rof. *S&S Crux with above 228x7 damg. / high rof. *Maliwan Crux with above 165x7 damg. / high rof. *Pestilent Defiler with above 1122 damg. / high rof. / good zoom *Jakobs unforgiven with above 1368 damg. / good rof. / good zoom *Hellfire with above 230 damg. / 12.5 rof. / 55 mag. (if possible) *Jakobs savage unforgiven with above 380x7 damg. / good zoom / good rof. *660 Centurion class mod (lvl. 55 and team mag. size) *660 Bombadier class mod (lvl. 55 with laucher reload speed/launcher rof./launcher ammo regen. *660 Marine class mod (lvl. 55 etc.) Any other insanely strong orange weapon is also welcome. Gt: xXKuragari666Xx I got all the pearlescent shields + high quality pearlescent weapons for trade + very good orange weapons Ps: first leave a message here with the weapon you have and what kind you would like in return (makes trading easyer). No signature found... 10:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) - ---- Can you name your high quality pearls? I have a Nidhogg with 2699 I think, I'm pretty sure I have an Ogre like that, and I have the Cyclops. I'll double check their stats. But my GT is: FinalxHeaven Samjoko 17:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Samjoko Jakobs Fearsome Bessie = 1677 damg. Cobalt Tsunami = 259 damg. / 12.5 rof. Serpens = 297 damg. Aries = 1327 damg. Avenger 397 damg. Nemisis = 216 damg. / high rof. Undertaker = 2514 damg. / high rof. Jakhal = 909 damg. (need better one) Double stalker = 222x2 + high rof. (i have also got 2 pearlescent weapons that shouldn't be pearlescent) No signature found... 10:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, I have nidhogg with just under 2900 damage, i also have a pestient defiler with 1122 damage (believe this to be the max possible) GT: Magi Matt B, hope to be online around 10pm gmt till 12 ish Interesting is it crimson? No signature found... 10:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi have orion 815 damage, 97.8 acc, 2.7 ROF, clip of 15, shock x 3 but works every hit even though not x4 tsunami smg in return would be nice or any decent pearl sniper GT - IronButton Nice doi'n bizz wiv ya No signature found... 10:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have some of those with those stats, dont know if those are the ones you have or want and i have the pearl cyclops with 928. Just message me if your interested- GAYNOR54 Already got ya as friend so ya in for trad'n d'day? No signature found... 10:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ----